Ethan Dino
Ethan Dino was a troll that first came to Topix in late 2007. He started out as a great contributor, however he slowly came to the ranks of fanboyism and trolling. His annoying and usually offtopic comments caused many users to despise him, and he was a huge fan of Pokémon and Dinosaur King, and began to make several clones of himself based on the shows. Early Weeks In late 2007, Ethan Dino arrived and took part in the discussions taking place, and became a good contributor to Topix. He helped out (but not actually get involved) in the war against SpinoX000 in March 2008. His fierce rivalry with SpinoX000 caused him to blast insults at him, which gave Ethan Dino a taste of trolling. He also was a major Pokémon and Dinosaur King fan, and he constantly posted useless and offtopic comments centered around the idiotic shows. Eventually his comments drove many users (especially wilferrel) to hate him. From Contributor to Troll As his comments kept becoming more and more annoying, other users hated him more and more, and thus Ethan Dino continued to act more and more like a troll. Eventually, he started making clones of himself in order to overwhelm the users who were against him. Two of his well known clones were Grovyle and Celebii, based on his obsession with the stupid game known as Pokémon. With his clones Ethan Dino went out terrorizing many other users and polluting threads. Finally, in late 2008/early 2009, he created his troll empire, and ruled the forum throughout the first half of 2009. His empire was fairly weak however, as a group of rebels started a flame war against him. In April 2009, Ethan Dino was defeated and his empire was destroyed. Defeat and Exile Though his empire was destroyed, Ethan Dino wasn't down for the count just yet. He continued spamming other users for a time, until wilferrel, fed up with his constant trolling, declared war once again on May 2009. The war lasted a full month, and in late May, Ethan Dino was defeated and exiled. During this period, Ethan Dino learned fiercer and harsher insults, and became much more dangerous. Topix War II and the Troll Empire Ethan Dino (under the new name Mike Anderson), returned to Topix in November 2009. During this time, the forum had erupted into a another devastating war, and the troll's leader Giganotosaurus Fan had been defeated. Unfortunately for the Topix Contributors, Pincus Shain took over the troll army and reshaped it into Trolltopia, his very own troll empire. Mike Anderson joined the empire, becoming Pincus's second in command. The trolls viciously defeated the Topixians, and the second Topix War became a major Trolltopian victory. During the Dark Ages, Mike Anderson ran the forum with an iron fist, while Pincus served as the Trolltopian emperor. During Topix War III, Spinosaur King and many of his fellow contributors tried to free the forum. However, differences between the contributors themselves already erupted. Taking advantage of this, Mike Anderson and the other trolls easily defeated the rebels, and the empire continued to thrive. Disbandment When the third war ended, the rest of the Topix Community retreated to Paleo Insanity and Prehistopia, and the trolls continued to rule the forum. Then, on January 15, 2010, Emperor Pincus Shain made an important announcement: for reasons unknown, he was disbanding the empire, and to stop trolling. Shocked at this revelation, both Mike Anderson and Texasaurus furiously left the forum. Lone Stranger In 2011, Mike Anderson returned and changed his name to Lone Stranger, and for several days continued to weakly spam and impersonate other users (except Zero Percent Wrong, who he in fact acknowledged) before disappearing again. In July 2012, Mike Anderson returned under the name Slappy, and infrequently spammed topics at random; however, he was quickly scared away by other trolls like Coprolite and Doctor Facepalm. In both September 2014 and May 2015, he returned with his original name in an attempt to apologise to the old users such as wilferrel. However, the forum has been nearly deserted at this point, overrun by various trolls and fanboys. Class 6 troll- Made offensive and insulting comments, and was a huge fanboy of the obnoxious, cretinic shows of Pokemon and Dinosaur King Category:Trolls Category:Former Contributors Category:Major trolls